“Mis más oscuros deseos” y “Noche de Pasiones”
by tzunade
Summary: basado en el manga Gravitation Ex, y lemon lemon y mas lemon!


**"_Mis más oscuros deseos" y "Noche de Pasiones" _**

**_Por TzunadeChang_**

Resumen: basado en el manga Gravitation Ex, Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou llevan 3 años juntos, ambos están criando a su hijo adoptivo, Rikku. Aunque se la llevan mejor ( a veces )la rutina diaria de sus vidas y sus trabajo han matado literalmente su pasión, se quieren pero han perdido esa locura inicial que sentían al estar juntos…hasta ahora, ….es eso o una excusa mía para escribir lemon : p

Comentario: Wueno … este primero que nada es un one short large y este lemon se lo dedico enterito a, y mis niñas Mel-chan, PAm y mi niño consentido Jesrley pero sobre todo a mi niña Dark-san que estuvo de cumple recién ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!…. aunque un poco atrasado u.uUU. Espero que lo disfruten y perdóneme de ante mano, pero ya saben lo retorcida que suelo ser al escribir estas cosas U.Uuu

Disclaimer: los personaje no son mío sino de MAkita-sama ellas los creo y yo los destrozo ..valla! …no me pagan ni un duro por escribir …

Tipo de Fic: este fic será de Romance (buscarlo con lupa), perversidades ( demasiados que pasada!) humor (tratare que sea de su gusto), angustia y traumático (para el que lo lee) y tragedia (para los personajes) este fics contiene lemon lemon lemon lemon y mas lemon al mejor estilo sado-sadico y un léxico uuy que hasta a mi me asustaron pero no es soez ..bueno eso creo u.uUUU eso quiere decir que si te gusta empieza a leer y si no también con eso te quejas de estas cosas con mayor peso jijijiji!

"Mi mas oscuro deseos" y "Noche de Pasiones"

Por Tzunadechang

Capitulo único

Había transcurrido un tiempito desde que adoptaron oficialmente a Rikku como el nuevo miembro de la famosa familia Uesugi, conformado por un exitoso novelista y cantante reconocidos a nivel mundial por sus trabajos y su relación amorosa un poco usual, y felices padre de un niño de 5 años, bueno en realidad Shu se encapricho y a Uesugi-kun no le quedó mas remedio, u.ú . En fin adultos muy ocupado , no tenían ni tiempo para ellos ya que se le iban en compromisos giras, mas compromiso y mas gira atender al pequeño …mas giras ¡OH por kami-sama! cuando coincidían rara vez estaban tan cansados que lo menos que podían eran dedicarse a hablar decentemente como pareja que eran o dedicarse a hacer el amor como solían hacerlo antes , o si lo hacían estos eran rápidos y calladitos para no despertar al ojo de balón , unas de la maneras cariñosa que le llamaba Eiri a su pequeño hijo

Shu suspiro -aaahhhh- el chico recordaba ensimismado lo sucedido últimamente en sus vidas -sabes ya Yuki y yo no ,lo hacemos como antes el esta mas desanimado, parece que yo ya no lo excito como antes – dijo triste el pequeño, Hiro al escuchar esto se le rompió una cuerda de su guitarra, el fino hilo en su proceso de distensión le pego en un dedo. Este se sobo llevándoselo a la boca para mitigar el dolor – ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI!- dijo Shu con renovado valor , Hiroshi miro a Shuichi

-¿no me digas que estas hablando de tu vida sexual? – el pelirrojo tenia los ojos exorbitados y una gran gota en su cabeza

-si Hiro, Yuki y yo ya no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo. … yo lo quiero y el a mi también pero siento que no es igual, a veces no dura ni tres minutos…- en un arrebato tomo a su mejor amigo por los hombros - Hiroo deseo que vuelva la pasión a nuestra cama, que Yuki se vuelva loco por mi, quiero que me desee como antes-

-si Shu-chan te entiendo y te entiendo que quieras que te desee- dijo el guitarrista halándose el cuello de la camisa para tragar ante la confesión que le hiciera

-¿de verdad Hiro?- pregunto alegre

-si – se rasco la cabeza nervioso ya era evidente su nerviosismo ante la confesión de su amigo

-GRACIAS HIIIROO!- grito el Peli-rosa a todo pulmón, fácilmente envidiado por cualquier cantador del bingo dominical en cualquier casino, el pelirrojo miro a todos lados con un fuerte rubor

-ya cálmate hombre – fue lo único que podía decir en esa situación

-Shindou-san – Suguro tenia una venita latiendo había escuchado la conversación del guitarrista y el vocalista, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus zona auditiva captaban – si terminaste de hablar de tu vida sexual ¿podemos continuar? – dijo con sarcasmo

-WAAAA!- grito Sakano tirándose al piso llorando

-Oye porque te pones así ya deberías estar acostumbrado – le indico el americano

Sakano alzo su cabeza – e-so creía p-pero esto – señalo al vocalista – supera todo! – halando su pelo y una cascada de lagrimas, K miro en dirección a Shuichi tranquilamente siempre su compañero se crispaba por cualquier cosita, por cierto Shu estaba parado frente a unas cámara en el fondo se encontraba el publico del programa de variedad transmitido a nivel nacional de costa a costa con un gran índice de audiencia juvenil

-HUH? – pregunto el publico presente

-entonces Shindou-san eso Quiere decir que el gran escritor Yuki Eiri-sama su actual pareja es un eyaculador precoz además de impotente?- pregunto la entrevistadora

-ah! bueno esstee yoo jeje- balbuceó Shuichi

-----------------

Rikku miraba la pantalla con inocencia estaba contento allí estaba su _mami_, salía en televisión – alzo su manita apuntando al aparato con un dedito

_-mami, mami!_- a la vez que halaba la camisa del mayor que estaba a su lado, Eiri veía la pantalla, un tic fuerte y pronunciado titilaba en el ojo derecho – _Papi_ es _mami! -_ dijo el pequeño, vio al rubio y noto que _Papi_ estaba rojo así que lo soltó , _Papi_ siempre le pasaba eso cuando su _mami_ salía en cualquier televisor o radio, no entendía el porque… bueno a la final no entendía a los mayores

-Valla Aniki - Dijo Tatsuha con cara risueña, -si te preocupaba por que las mujeres te persigan y te acosen ya con esto no tienes nada de que preocuparte !jajaja! – rió, el moreno, Rikku miraba a los dos, sus ojitos infantiles vieron como _Papi_ sacaba a patadas de la casa a su tío con palabra que se le hacia difícil repetir , y también estaba también aquella palabrota que solo los adultos la pronunciaban ya que al el si la decía lo castigaban viendo la pared toda una tarde, definitivamente, no entendía a los adultos, se paro en la puerta de la casa

-adiós tío- dijo Rikku con voz inocente n.n , agitando su mano

_**PAFFFF! PORTAZO**_

Eiri de un golpe cerro la puerta, al fondo se escucho la voz del moreno- Esta bien hermano tonto, de todas maneras tenia que trabajar! – se acomodo la chaqueta y se fue …Eiri estaba al borde de una crisis ¿como era posible que el baka dijera eso de el! Y encadena Nacional! Lo mataría, Sintió que le halaban la camisa miro abajo

-que quieres enano!- dijo molesto, el chiquitín alzo sus brazos , Eiri miro un momento, - ¿no se supone que Shuichi iba a cuidarte?- el pequeño con las manos alzada abría y cerraba sus puñitos, el mayor suspiro, tomo a Rikku y lo alzo, el pequeño se envolvió en su cuello y se llevo el pulgar a la boca chupándolo - ese Shuichi!- se llevo al infante el almuerzo estaba listo

-----------------

Una mini-vans avanzaba por las calles de Tokio

-Bueno Shu-chan – Hiro palmeo a su amigo en el hombro- después de esto ya no tendrás que preocuparte de tu vida sexual

-¿eso crees Hiro?-

-si hombre n.n de seguro Yuki-san te bota mínimo por 6 meses- Shu se hundió en el asiento de la camioneta

-tranquilo pequeño e insignificante chico The great K hará que tu patética vida sexual suba como la espuma del car – Hiro le miro

-es cerveza –

-eso, suba como la espuma de cerveza.. con mi genial dirección y empezaremos por tu aspecto-

-¿mi aspecto, que tiene mi aspecto-

-digamos que es como te lo digo sin que te duela … ! pathetic !- Shu se hundió aun mas en su asiento,- haremos una visita a un establecimiento "In" de seguro te asesoraran serás la sensación del the Nigth, como dicen "mas vale cien pájaros nadando"

-es, "mas vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando"- corrigió Hiro

-eso-

-¿cree que sea bueno?- preguntó el guitarrista dudando

-no problems! - dijo K enérgico alzando su pulgar en señal de victoria

Suguro y Hiro se vieron a la cara - será un desastre - vaticinaron

-----------------

-Oye yo nunca he hecho esto- Shu tenia un gran sonrojo

-he writes now in your cellular ( escribe ahora en tu celular), tal y como te dicte NOW!- le apunto con un rifle de asalto automático

-E-e es..esta bien …. – Shu empezó a teclear

" _Yuki busca una niñera a Rikku, te espero en el Hotel "Sweet Dream Palace" piso 5 habitación "Mis más oscuros deseos "a las 6 p.m., y prepárate por que tu gatito tiene hambre y necesita que le des tu lechita .._"

-aaayy noo me da pena K-san no crees-

_**TATATATATARA! **_

Una ráfaga de balas salio del arma rozando el cuerpo del vocalista - write NOW!-

**_CLICK CLICK_** armo de nuevo el arma

-si si ya voy …-

"…. _caliente mi macho fuerte esta noche quiero sentir tus fuertes caderas y tu gran _…"

Shu miro a su loco manager este se coloco el rifle automático con la mira láser, el puntito rojo bailaba en su ser

_**GLUP!**_

"…_masculinidad atravesándome el trasero y partirme en dos_ …."

El vocalista envió el mensaje a su pareja , Suguro y Hiro miraban incrédulo, K lo tomo de los hombros orgulloso – Hoy te convertirás en toda, a Woman -

-es a man – corrigió Hiro con una gota

-si eso-

-----------------

**_Tic!_** Sonó el móvil …

Yuki tomo el aparato y leyó el mensaje, - he?- y levantó una ceja, al parecer Shu-chan buscaba una forma de congraciarse con el después de la burrada de esta tarde, seria bueno tirarle las tablas por la cabeza, pero, por otro lado tal vez le enseñaría a ese cantante hablador un par de cosas y taparle la boca… rió. para sus adentro

-así que quieres que te parta el culo – tomo el móvil y tecleo para responderle a el inútil

-----------------

**_TIC!_** Sonó el móvil

-que fue eso?- Shu giro su cabeza a los lados

-es tu celular estupid- dijo el americano encabronado

-eh? Ah si!- Shuichi tomo sorprendido el móvil, las manos le temblaron -¡Yuki envió un mensaje!- , entro al buzón y leyó el contenido, de repente el peli-rosa se llevo un mano a la nariz ya que empezó a sangrar, K de un manotazo tomo el móvil leyendo en voz alta

"… _Neko esta noche te daré de comer, tengo mucha lechita caliente para ti, además de un poquito de carne para que lamas y chupes, no solo sentirás mi caderas y mi miembro atravesarte…todo tu cuerpo será juguete en mis manos, …prepárate… esta noche maullaras de placer …_."

-valla parece que your lover ( tu amante), esta de acuerdo – adelanto K orgulloso, Hiro y Suguro tenia una mano puestas en sus piernas tapando su erecciones con un gran sonrojo en su cara a tamaña provocación descarada

-ahora to work, (a trabajar!)- se dirigió a un centro de belleza , tomaron su turno - ahora mientras esperamos- le susurro algo al vocalista y adjuntos

-QUEE!.. estas lo loco K yo no pienso…- el peli-rosa fue apuntado con el efectivo rifle de asalto

-al baño! – lo encamino – y ustedes dos – Hiro y Suguro no decían nada a K, estaba fuera de si - acompáñenos -

Suguro evaluó la situación -K no creo - apunto el rifle rozando las humanidades del guitarrista y tecla dista – va..vamos – caminaron al llegar al baño entraron no había nadie encamino al canta autor hasta el excusado del baño

-pe..pe..pero K es bochornoso – dijo Shuichi

-HAZLO!-

-ya voy – marco el teléfono en la memoria el americano cerro la puerta

-y ustedes vigilen que haga todo lo que indique, - dejo a Hiro y Suguro del lado de adentro y se coloco en la puerta del baño para evitar que alguien entrara

-----------------

Yuki estaba en el baño, sonó el móvil que estaba en su pantalón en el piso del baño salio escurriendo agua tomo el aparato - moschi..-

-…. Yuki mi amor … - Shu tenia su miembro afuera y empezó a acariciarse

-¿que demonio pasaba? -¿baka que ..-

-Yukii ah! …- Shu se imaginaba a su amante agarrándolo y acariciándolo que sus dedos… -ah! ah!- Eiri bajo la tapa del excusado y se sentó

-¿te pasa algo baka?- dijo molesto - por que yo no tengo tiempo para tus estupi.…-

-estoy caliente …Yuki , y tu eres s el culpable de sentirme así ..uhmmm ah! Yuki pienso en ti y no aguanto ah!- Eiri no dijo nada evaluando la situación a velocidad meteórica, sintió un corrientazo que fue a dar a su miembro, se paro y se asomo a la puerta, Rikku estaba pintando en el piso de la habitación concentrado, con cuidado cerro la puerta y puso seguro escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de Shu y para que negarlo si lo calentaba también

-Yuki ah! quiero sentir tus dedos en mi ano acariciándome dulcemente- el rubio cerro sus ojos imaginándoselo meter un par de dedos en esa entrada estrecha ..ese renacuajo lo hacia sentir como nadie, comenzó a manosear su sexo pero eso no seria así, el calentaría también a ese baka

-Shu-chan! – jadeo – quiero enterrarme en tu cuerpo y hacerte sentir

-Shu abrió los ojos enormemente ¿Yuki ..el? ..Yuki? …¿tendrían sexo por teléfono? Por kami-sama! Parece que la idea de K no fue tan mala después e todo -si Yuki si quiero sentir tu caliente miembro dentro de mi llenándome ah!-

-te penetrare poco a poco, te haré sentir mi dulce y caliente extensión-

-si Yuki ah! ardo en deseo por sentirla ah! –

-Luego moveré mis caderas mas rápido, haré que me pidas que te de mas duro..-

Hiro y Suguro se sentían mas que caliente escuchando las palabras y monosílabos que emitía Shu se imaginaban la conversación no había que ser adivino, además sus miembros estaban "bien despiertos" y ese calor… escuchando los gemidos del vocalista auto satisfaciéndose y hablándole a su engreída pareja…se vieron y giraron sus cabezas disimulando, escucharon en el fondo la suave y sensual voz del vocalista

-si Yuki si – la mano de Shu sobre su miembro eran rápido, ah! pero que parejita esta, sus jadeos chocaban con el auricular del móvil

-y cuando estemos a punto de conseguir nuestro éxtasis, liberare la prueba "mi amor " dentro de tu cuerpo ah! ah!- Eiri sintió escarlorfrios

-si Yuki ah! quiero sentir "tu amor " llenándome ah! se arqueo … Shu y Yuki jadeaban "aliviando un poco de tensión" , una vez que termino su letargo, Shu se recupero

-te espero y trae tu lechita para mi- cerro el móvil tenia la cara totalmente roja, su miembro estaba ya semi flácido mirando el desastre del piso tomo el papel higiénico para limpiarse y limpiar el piso…

-Hiro no soportaba la presión en sus pantalones , vio a Suguro-san al parecer estaba tan igual de excitado que el, lo abrazo por detrás besando su cuello

-ha!- gimió – no deja – tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo las hermosas caricias, las manos de Hiroshi recorrían su cuerpo y se sentía rico

-como que no – susurro en su oído-si estamos necesitándonos- beso el lóbulo

-pero yo ah!- se arqueo se giro abrazando a Hiroshi besando esos labios en forma apasionada , Hiro se separo lamiendo el cuello

-Hiroshi- susurro Suguro …¿desde cuando sentía eso por el pelirrojo, Bah! Que importaba mientras pudiera sentir esas manos liberando su estrés, ambos escucharon un clic y se separaron

-----------------

-Señor pase - dijo amablemente la dependienta

-Thanks you –dijo el americano, Hiro vio la oportunidad

-Bueno mientras lo arreglan Suguro y yo iremos a…-

-mientras yo este al mando nadie se separa – iba a sacar su rifle

-no no no tranquilo veremos una película al frente y luego vendremos otra vez, parece que es un Films de estreno, mega taquillera y no me la quiero perder por nada y Suguro-san me acompañara- ambos sonrieron n.n , K miro hacia fuera una bola de paja seca era llevada por el viento, no había ni una persona comprando boletos, leyó el titulo en la marquesina

-lo que el viento se llevo...- el americano miro a los dos integrantes, Hiro y Suguro les cayo una gota n.nU - ¿estreno? –

-si es la película del año – dijo Hiro n.nU

-pero del año 1.939 – acoto el rubio afilando su vista

-es que Suguro-san no la ha visto- se apresuro decir el guitarrista- y le he hablado de la película -

-si me ha hablado- dijo el peliverde tratando de disimular, K lo pensó un poco

-esta bien vallan pero regresen tienen 10 minuto o si no-

Hiro pensó rápido - pero K-san la película dura… –

-10 minutos dije! –

-si 10 minutos - salieron corriendo

-¿crees que se lo creyó? – pregunto Suguro, Hiro lo miro a la cara

-naaaa que va -

-----------------

Eiri dio de comer a su "hijo" , había llamado a alguien que en su vidas jamás se atrevería a llamar pero , la necesidad es la necesidad y necesitaba taparle la bocota a su adorado amante por que le molería el culo a ese hablador

**_TIIIII_** sonó el timbre ,

se paro y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su ultimo recurso. En la puesta había una persona con una hermosa mini falda negra, una blusa rosa escotada el pelo pintado de Rubio suelto por los hombros, ojos café unos pechos mas o menos sugestivos, sus labios llevaban un hermoso color en tono rosa y llevaba maquillaje acorde con su vestimenta, complementaba el atuendo unos hermosas botas hasta la rodillas color negra -Hola Eiri-san- n.n

-llegas tarde, como siempre –

- disculpa – rió -estaba secándome el pelo- se llevo su mano para acomodarse unos pelitos y acomodar su blusa – este sujetador me mata - entro al apartamento, - bueno tu niñero 24 horas, 365 días Yuki Yoshiki-des esta aquí, - dijo risueño, levantando sus manos en forma triunfal, Eiri y Rikku vieron al hombre frente de ellos en absoluto silencio, en el fondo se escuchaban a lo lejos el croar de un batracio

**_raaana!..raaana! raaana!..raaana! _**

-¿Queee!- pregunto matando el silencio

-olvídalo - dijo Eiri, estaba vestido de traje de corte Europeo muy elegante, tomo las llaves de su mercedes

-Yoshiki-san, allí esta la tarea de Rikku , asegúrate que tome su leche y una siesta a las 3 pm -

-valla Eiri-san eres todo un padre- n.n el rubio tena una venita - hola Rikku- saludo su tío

-hola- saludo el pequeño

-hoy pasaremos una tarde linda los dos ¿que tal?- El rubio se coloco su sobretodo

-cualquier cosa que pase no se te ocurra llamarme – dijo el amoroso padre, Eiri se coloco sus zapato, el niño se giro, seguro que su _papa_ se iba lo dejaba para siempre, como la vez que lo dejo botado en el super, salio corriendo aforrándose al mayor

-no no quiero no _Papi_ no… - empezó a llorar agarrándose duro de la pernera del rubio

-parece que no quiere nada conmigo – se agacho -que te parece si acompañamos a Papi-

Eiri abrió sus ojos - ¿nany?- ja! como si eso lo fuera a permitir se iba a tirar toda la santa noche como dios manda con el Baka en un hotel, y lo menos que quería a un par de pegostes tras de el - no no y no!…- dijo Yuki enérgico

-----------------

Señorita dos boletos – la taquillera extendió los boletos al mas alto, los dos adultos entraron el cine estaba totalmente solo # genial # pensó Hiro caminaron hasta el final arriba estaba oscurito y escondidito ideal para hacer arrumacos, Hiro se sentó después de Suguro el films en blanco y negro comenzó a proyectarse , el pelirrojo tomo la cara de Suguro y comenzó ha hacer su "propia función privada"

-----------------

-¿A donde vamos Eiri-kun , - pregunto Yoshiki de su cabeza sobresalía una orejas semejante a un gato y un leve rubor en su cara

Eso de " a donde vamos" le sonó a stadium de béisbol con fanáticos, jugadores y su Hompayer incluido - tu al parque con Rikku.. yo iré a una tienda "especial"- después de conducir un trecho llegaron a un lindo parquecito

-valla, llegamos – dijo el castaño, Eiri estaciono el auto en un espacio, de allí bajo Yoshiki, solo eso porque Rikku no se movió de su sitio

-vamos Rikku jugaremos con el columpio- el niño agito su cabecita en forma negativa -vamos cariño- Eiri estaba hasta las narices del renacuajo, se giro y le dio una orden como todo un padre amoroso le hablaba a su pequeño hijo

-bájate! – con voz seca y fría que haría temblar a mas de uno, Rikku lo miro y comenzó a llamarlo

_-Papi- _con ojitos lloroso

-he dicho que te baje – el pequeño negó aforrándose a la puerta , Eiri miro su reloj

-vamos Cariño – dijo Yoshiki el pequeñín negó otra vez, - Eiri-san – Yoshinki se monto en el auto – parece que Rikku no dejara el auto, te acompañare a la tienda "especial" yo me quedo en el auto con Rikku -

No le quedo mas remedio , se le hacia tarde en el camino buscaría la forma de deshacerse de esos dos

-----------------

Sus manos ganaron espacio colándose debajo de la camisa acariciando circularmente el pezón debajo –haa! – un gemido se dejo escuchar el los labios Suguro se sentía muy excitado la otra mano de Hiro acariciaba el sexo por encima de la ropa sintiéndolo duro, mientras hacia esto mordía sensualmente su cuello dando mordisquito de cuando en cuando, su compañero antes los efectivas caricias gemía y suspiraba de en tanto en tanto, Fujisaki se dejaba llevar poco a poco¡¿como un chico tan responsable se dejaba llevar, si a sus 19 añitos aun era virgen y el no pensaba en esas cosas…claaaro todo por culpa de Shindou-san por dejarlo mas caliente que una plancha el libidinoso ese, tenia que matarse las ganas – ah!- y su compañero era un experto, pero el ¿sentía algo por el pelirrojo?…. Busco en su interior , eran buenos amigos, se la llevaban bien, compartían de cuando en cuando , lo consolaba cuando Shindou-san cometía una burrada …#_otra vez Shindou-san_ _sácatelo de la mente#, _pensó para si , el chico era una estigma en que iba – ah ah!- gimió si era cierto Nakano-kun ¿lo amaba, no no nada que ver , se moría por su primito, el gran Seguchi Tohma, pero Hiro no estaba nada mal – siiii si ah! – su manos, su lengua, su boca ¡que bueno era el condenado guitarrista!

Hiro coló sus manos dentro del pantalón acariciando el sexo por encima del bóxer mientras lamía parte del hombro , había quitado los botones de la camisa, y desnudado esa parte ¿ que rayos estaba haciendo?…. se tiraría a Fujisaki en plena proyección porque Shuichi claro con esa conversación morbosa ¡lo puso a millón, las manos de Hiro entraba ahora en le tela del bóxer acariciando el pene suavemente ¿amaba a Fujisaki? Eran compañeros y todo eso pero ¿amarlo? … _¿amas a Suguro?_ Se pregunto, …. no para nada amaba a Ayaka-chan , Suguro alzo mas sus cabeza ofreciéndosele sensualmente modio y mordió el pequeño se coló entre sus piernas bajo el cierre y comenzó a chupar y lamer la erección, este echó a cabeza para atrás en un ronco gemido – oh! Unhh!- se mordió el labio inferior !_al diablo con Ayaka quiero ahora tirarme a Fujisaki-kun!_

-----------------

Había llegado su turno de cambiar de "Look" según recomendó K-san este último dirigió todo el "proceso" que debía realizarse

Listo Wualá- dijo el estilista, -será la sensación- Shu se paro tomo un espejo para admirar bien su nuevo "Cambio "

- beautiful very beautiful – (hermoso muy hermoso ) dijo K con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el cantante se miro bien, tenia el pelo cortado con un mechón que caía al frente y dos flecos a los lados, los cabellos habían sido tenidos de color rosa ,

-K-san!... – el pequeñín le latía una vena- !es el mismo corte y color de pelo que tenia antes !

-¿de veras? – pregunto inocente – mmmmm- miro hacia arriba mostró una cara sonriente - ¡Jí ¡ total.. oh bueno pequeñajo ahora falta lo mas importante- su bien ponderado Manager le alcanzo una ropas sugestiva esto lo conformaba un pantalón corto color negro, botas negras brillantes hasta la media pierna chaqueta de cuero negro corto sin botones dejando su pecho al descubierto, guantes hasta los codos que dejaba ver sus dedos "muy coqueto" de accesorio llevaba una correa gruesa en el cuello, atrás había mandado a pintar una mariposa multicolor con las alas extendidas en el nacimiento de sus nalgas y un pilsen falso en el ombligo del cual colgaba un zafiro, había sido maquillado colocaron algo de brillo en sus labios realzado sus pómulo y delineado sus ojos

-oh veri good –dijo complacido el Yankie, miro su reloj se dio cuenta que los dos inútiles estaban en la filmacion de su y entre comillas "película de estreno" - ah buscare a esos dos espérame aquí si te mueves muere!- el chico asintió vigorosamente el manager se retiro

Shu le saco la lengua en gesto infantil - Mmmmm- , luego se "admiro" frente al espejo apreciando su "look" y su nuevas ropas – jeje Yuki no se resistirá a mi – dijo modestamente

-no te creas tan importante cariño – Shu giro su cabeza hacia la voz – de seguro la cagas como siempre – puntualizo

Shu e salía humito de la cabeza – RAGE!-

-JAJAJAJAJA quien mas idiota –

-¿que haces aquí, viniste a joderme la vida- dijo molesto

-¿crees que estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo? JA! ni que estuviera desesperada, busco a Ryuchi el muy maldito tiene una presentación en Estados Unidos y no ha aparecido-

-bueno te entiendo pero por que no lo buscas allá …sabes estamos en Japón –

-ya se que estamos en Japón no soy idiota como tu, no me despegare de ti ni un segundo – Rage se acomodo sus lente estos centellaron y miro a lo lados solo se notaba sus lentes ya que su cara era oculta por una sombra y con voz macabra – se que vendrá tarde o temprano JAJAJA! -

-----------------

Yuki llego a la tienda "especial" estaciono el auto – Yoshiki miro bien la tienda – Es un Sex Shop – miro con lujuria a Eiri – mira que sinvergüenza traerme a una tienda así pero ya que estamos aquí escogeré… – Eiri le lanzo una gélida mirada de esas que dejan paralizado a mas de uno, el hombre miro el puñal en forma de mirada – o mejor me quedo aquí leyendo –saco de su bolso una revista de moda femenina

-mejor – acoto el rubio se bajo del vehiculo y predio un cigarro se encamino a la tienda , adentro había varias objetos para el goce y disfrute sexual miró unos serie de consoladores vibradores en varios colores, tamaños y grosor un moreno estaba agachado de espalda acomodando una revistitas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación o seria mejor ojeándola, estaba tan concentrado , Eiri miro al joven chapucero -Divirtiéndote!- dijo serio , el joven entono los ojos

-no claro que no yo..- miro al mayor – her..her HERMANITO!-

-quien mas baka, no podía creer que consiguieras un trabajo y dejaras de ser un parasito, quería ver a la maravilla en plena acción - expulso el humo

-¿des-de cuando sabes que trabajo aquí?-

-desde siempre tonto o pensabas que me creería el cuento de que cuidaba una floristería – le mostró un carnet de empleado con la foto del moreno mostrando una seductora mirada tipo nena-aquí-esta-lo-mejor olvidado por el joven en la casa de su adorable aniki

-jaja – tomo la identificación - no le dirás a Mika o a papá

-si hubiese querido ya lo hubiese hecho Tatsuha, y dime ¿que clase de gerente maneja esto? Debe estar desesperado al dejarte a cargo -

-no hice nada malo, lo que pasa es que la calidad sale por mis poros ….oh vamos hermanito este es el paraíso para mi, si viniste a sermonearme te ..-

-vine por que quiero comprar algunas cosas –

-eh? mi hermano pidiéndome ayuda T.T – miro al cielo estirando sus brazos Gracias Kami-sama – tomo a su aniki – tranquilo te asesorare para que puedas hacer las cochinadas, retorcidas inimaginables a mi querido cuña..-

**_PAFFF!_**

no termino un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconciente por un buen rato

-----------------

Suguro sujetaba firmemente la extensión de Hiro estaba entre sus piernas arrodillado, sutilmente saco su lengua y lo paso por aquella extención, la sensación de probar por primera ves otro órgano masculino le ruborizaba

-lámelo…mételo en tu boca , vamos Suguro-san – dijo Hiro febril, el peliverde abrió la boca y metió toda la extensión en su cavidad bucal, el guitarrista tomo la cabeza de su compañero de banda y comenzó a imponerle el ritmo -si.. así…ahh que bien se siente- había hecho esto por unos minutos, saco el miembro de su boca y miro a Hiro o lo que la luz del cine dejaba ver – ve aquí Suguro – no era justo que solo el disfrutara ahora seria el turno de ambos, sentó en sus piernas al pequeño y de paso metido un par de deditos dilatando la entrada

-uhm!- gimió

-tranquilo esto lo hago para que no te duela mas adelante solo relájate,- le susurro en su oído, mordió el lóbulo … Fujisaki sintió como corrientazos eran dirigido a ese punto totalmente excitado, como reacción se pego mas al cuerpo caliente de su compañero de banda y de turno echando su cabeza atrás

-sii ha! Sii – decía súper excitado –mmmm me gusta Nakano-san –

-¿te gusta, si te gusta espera que entre será divertido-

-Nakano-san … ah –

¿quiere que entre ya? – le susurro en su oído – dímelo- , los dedos del pelirrojo se movían haciendo las veces de un miembro – imagínate si sientes esto como será cuando entre gozaras mas -

-ah..ah.. Nakano-san que esperas ahh – ya el pobre chico había perdido toda noción de racionalidad solo tenia una cosa fija en la mente , sexo! sexo! sexo, Suguro se acariciaba el pecho y su abdomen perdiendo el control – Nakano-san si vas a montarme hazlo de una vez – si, de un movimiento Hiro levanto a Suguro para comenzar la tan ansiada penetración

-¿palomitas? – le extendieron una bolsa

-no gra….- las palabras del pelirrojo quedaron suspendida K estaba al frente viéndolo con palominas de maíz en la mano y sorbiendo un refresco,

-K-K- K-san! – dijeron ambos sorprendido y altamente asustados

-con razón querían venir a ver la película si es una nueva versión para adultos….-de un movimiento Hiro y Suguro empezaron a vestirse

-Mr k puso cara de circunstancia - no me digan que no veré el final… demandare a la sala de cine por poner películas incompletas además mi santa madre me decía que "esto no se termina hasta que cante la gorda" –

-no-no es lo que piensa – se defendió Suguro acomodándose la camisa

-¿a no? – se rasco la cabeza, una sonrisa adorno su cara – bueno ya que se terminó la función es hora de ponerse en marcha así que andando –

-----------------

Yoshiki cantaba una canción infantil, sintió a Eiri abriendo la puerta y montándose, este coloco la bolsa marrón a un lado

-Listo?- pregunto el otro tomo las compras de un manotón dando un vistazo curioso. Eiri trato de arrebatárselo sin éxito, el hombre saco varios "juguetitos" entre ellos un vibrador de color violeta transparente, lo olió sintió un aroma a fresa - uuuu nos divertiremos mucho esta noche –

-ni en tus sueños – respondió frío, en el forcejeo el aparato resbaló hasta la parte trasera del auto fuera del alcance de Yoshiki

-buuu mira lo que hiciste T.T , pero no importa – siguió hurgando, Rikku miraba como su _Papi_ peleaba con su tío y luego este de un golpe le quito la bolsa , poniendo el vehiculo en marcha … miro por la ventana solo veía el cielo y las nubes pasar , luego edificios _Papi_ lo regañaba si se acercaba a la ventanilla cuando el auto estaba en marcha , sentía hambre miro al piso allí había algo parecido a un chupeta tomo la "chupeta" y la olió si sabia como olía debía ser rica, abrió su boca para metérsela, pero esa chupeta era muy grande no le cabía toda en la boca …examino el dulce y empezó a dar lenguetazo pequeñito , y ¡sabia rico!... sabia a fresas! así que comenzó a chupar por los lados su nuevo dulce…

-----------------

-¿donde esta?- pregunto Shu enojado

-¿donde esta que cosa?-

-no te hagas la tonta !el robot panda! No quiero que me arruines la noche, Hoy tengo una cita importante con mi Yu…-

-¿eh?...¿ Y sigues con eso cariño, ya te lo he dicho no me interesa Yumi, Cokie, Duqui –

-es Yuki tarada –

- sigue con tus cochinadas pervertido, por mi no tengo problemas-

-oye no pienso hacerlo contigo viéndome-

-Ja! Como si tu vida sexual fuera interesante- se miraron en forma intimidante durante un par de minutos

-Lárgate!-

-no lo haré hasta que consiga a Ryuchi- Rage miraba a todos lados Shu tenia una venita prensada se le ocurrió una idea

-Mira! Ryuchi esta en la otra esquina – la chica lo vio

-crees que soy idiota como tu no caeré en ese juego infantil!- miro a Shuichi empezó a sudar sus músculos temblaron – aaaarrrhhgg! Te matare si mientes – la chica salio corriendo

-jeje siempre funciona- K apareció con los dos integrantes de Bad Luck llorando, se nos hace tarde así que Lest go!

-----------------

-¿A donde me llevas ahora? –

-a cualquier lado lejos de mi –

-ay vamos Eiri-san no tendrás corazón para dejar desamparado a tu hijo y su encantador tío-

-llegamos bájense!-

-Eiri malo- dijo triste pero en fin – vamos Rikku-san – abrió la puerta delantera y salio y luego la trasera – vamos cari….- el rubio espera impacientemente deshacerse del ojo de balón… Yoshinki se asomo el la ventanilla del pasajero

-¿estas seguro que quieres que Rikku-san se baje? – no quería …ansiaba deshacerse un poco del mocoso – por que yo que tu le echaría un vistazo primero-, Eiri giro su cabeza y… sintió que la quijada se la caía al piso… Rikku tenia un vibrador de color violeta extra grande el niño daba de lenguetazos a los lados y trataba de mordisquearlo sin éxito en la punta , sintió como una vena se le prensaba

-dame eso mocoso- pidió con voz autoritario, ..no demando que el objeto le fuera entregado.. Rikku miro a su _Papi_ el siempre le quitaba las cosas buenas miro la chupeta y miro a _Papi_

-no- dijo con voz infantil y metió su chupeta en la boca para lamerlo , Eiri se paso la mano por la cara desesperadamente, respiro un poco analizando las cosas, el era mayor , y además de inteligente, graduado de la universidad, un escritor consagrado y ganado varios títulos ad honoren, padrino de varias promociones, además de premios literarios y posible ganador del Nóbel Literario de ese año ya que estaba nominado ..seria mas inteligente que el criajo

-Rikku-san - dijo con cariño forzado – que estas comiendo "hijo"- el pequeño miro a su _Papi _

-una chupeta – con voz dulce e infantil

-ah una chupeta ¿y sabe rico? – miro el reloj, demonios se le hacia tarde

-aja-

-pero esa chupeta es mía si me la devuelves _Papi_ te dará otro mas rica – el pequeño le miraba dando lenguetazo, miro su chupeta esta olía divino además no se chorreaba y no perdía el sabor – me la das – dijo Eiri con una bella sonrisa de atrás se veía un aura y brillo – Rikku miro a su chupeta y a _Papi_

-no- y se alejo un tantito de su _Papá_

-mira criajo estupido devuélveme esa cosa….- porque le quitaría esa cosa al criajo o se dejaba llamar Yuki Eiri

-----------------

Eiri llego al hotel este era imponente en letras dorada decía " _Sweet Dream Palace_"

-que lindo Eiri-san dijo Yoshiki .. lo siento se que se te hizo tarde y tuvimos que venir pero míralo bajo este punto de vista no tenias opción – atrás estaba Rikku mirando a los dos adultos hablar tenia en su boca su preciada chupeta su _Papi_ se la quería quitar y el se defendió de la única forma que podía hacerlo ..llorando pero _Papi_ dejo de hacer cuando un curioso hombre vestido con una gorra y una pistola se le acerco ..el señor dijo que era policía su _Papá_ hablo algo con el señor y se monto en el vehiculo rápidamente y ahora estaba frente de ese edificio grandote grandote

-toma las llaves llévalo al departamento y si quieres tíralo por la terraza-

-Eiri-san siempre tan afectuoso- rió- el rubio se bajo del auto con la bolsa y alejándose y entrando a el edificio

-bueno cariño nos vamos a casa…tus Papi y tu mami estarán aquí y..–

¿se iban a casa y su _Mami y Papi_ estaban allí? el pequeño alzó el seguro y abrió la puerta y salio corriendo

-RIIIKKKUUUU!- grito Yoshinki , Rikku salió a buscar a su _Papi_ y a su _Mami_, miro como Papi tomaba la cosa esa que subía y bajaba de piso, una puerta se abrió y se metió en una

-----------------

Eiri subió hasta el piso 5 allí bajo buco en el fondo la habitación mejor conocida "Mis mas Oscuros Deseos " paso el carnet que retirara segundos antes en la recepción, al entra el recinto aparte que era un cuarto grande estaba adornado al estilo greco-romana semejante a las películas de dioses mitológicos había estatua en yeso de varios dioses y diosas estaba afrodita las 7 musas de la inspiración, tenía columnas y pedestales en el centro había una cama en forma de corazón con suave satín rojo , con lo que el odiaba el satín, la sensación de que ese material se le pegaba a su cuerpo era desagradable, tambien había cortinas en suave tul caía de las paredes, el olivo caía en trenza de un lado estaba una fuente con frutas exóticas como manzana, uvas, pera y demás camino hasta el baño este estaba forrado de espejos u jacuzzi estaba en el medio del recinto se acerco al closet al abrirlo consiguió los atuendos correctos para la ocasión Eiri reviso la hora eran las 6:30 p.m. el baka para no variar llegaba tarde , bueno con eso le daba tiempo para preparar todo tomo el traje de armario y reparo en otro disfraz lo tomo en sus manos revisándolo luego se sonrió maquiavélicamente

-----------------

-Es tarde K apura-

-tranquilo a un pintor no debe apurarse en su obra, otro paso importante es llegar un poco tarde y así crear un poco de expectativas estoy seguro que tu galán estará esperando ansiosamente por ti mi simple pequeño e inútil niño-

Se giro hacia su amigo de infancia - ¿por que tengo que aguantarlo!-

-por que tiene una ametralladora- respondió Hiro

-ah.. creo que es una buena razón – con una gota.. pronto vio el hotel – hasta que al fin …todos bajaron del vehiculo Shu corrió al la recepción – señorita tengo reservación

-identificación- pidió la chica

-oiga no necesito usar eso ya que soy el súper y recontra archifamoso cantante del momento ídolo de la juventud líder principal del grupo de Rock Bad Luck Shindou Shuichi – la mujer lo miro serio

-identificación por favor – el joven bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota saco el carnet la mujer tomo nota y extendió la llave electrónica – piso 5 habitación "Mis mas oscuros deseo" reservado para Shindou Shuichi y ¿Yuki Eiri?-

-si ese ese ese!-

-por lo menos disimula – K golpeo su cabeza el peli-rosa se volteo molesto sobandose - y para cerciorarme que esta vez no la cagas nosotros estaremos al lado en la habitación "Noches de Pasiones"-

-¿QUE! estarán al lado?

- exactly (exactamente) algún problema – acaricio su efectiva arma

-noooo quien yo, yo no he dicho nada – el americano pidió su llave la chica reviso los datos y todos concordaban le dio al mas alto una llave electrónica

-muy bien chicos lest go!- apenas hubo marchado el grupo la recepcionista comenzó a hablar con una amiga

-a que no adivinas aquí esta alojado¡!Yuki Eiri!-

-¿eh? Yuki.. el novelista ..el famoso novelista Yuki Eiri?-

-si si te digo que esta aquí alojado – silencio

-KIIIIIIIAAAAAA! Sugoi que lindo a espera tengo una llamada en espera moschi a que no adivina amiga esta aquí alojado el famoso Yuki Eiri siiii genial …

-eso debo decírselo a Manta – dijo la otra chica provocando una reacción en cadena solo digno de ser igualado con la reacción en cadena semejante a las explosiones de magnitudes nucleares

-----------------

Rikku bajo en un piso no vio a Papi por ningún lado …llevaba su "chupeta" camino por el pasillo vio una puerta abierta se asomo allí el cuarto parecía de odaliscas y genios ..muy bonita entro las cuencas y luces eran atrayentes reviso allí no estaba su _Papi_ ni su _mami_ , salio del recinto se dirigió a una puertas donde tenia una escaleras …tal ves ellos están en otro sitio donde estaba era muy grande y se sentía que estaba perdido, estaba a la mitad del pasillo se puso a llorar – buuuu… buuuuuuaaa!- en eso llego Yoshiki asustado lo había encontrado – corazón vamos-

-noo quiero a mi _mami_ y a mi _Papi_ buuu- eso le partió el alma

– tranquilízate cielo buscaremos a tu mami y a tu Papi-… no era justo que olvidaran a su pequeño hijo mientras ello …ya saben ..además si lo encontraba tal vez podría con Eiri KIIIAAAA ..bueno tenia la excusa perfecta .. -vamos Rikku- pero donde estaba bueno ya se las ingeniaría

-----------------

-Hemos llegado – K paso el carnet en la ranura el grupo entro al cuarto " Noches de pasiones", La habitación asemejaba a un recinto militar en el fondo había una cama matrimonial pero esta estaba detrás de una rejas además que había colgado en la pared varias tipos de pistola un escanógrafo utilizados para medir el es estado del paciente o sea el famoso "maquina detector de mentiras" esposas, granadas de humo para dispersión de personas , bombas lacrimógenas, K les condujo a unas silla y le sentó empezó a dibujar la estrategias a seguir tomo un control y con un click comenzó a sonar un redoble de tambores semejante a la películas militares -hemos abonado el terreno perfectamente y hasta el momento se ha conseguido las metas – el sonido de los tambores militares incomodaron a los integrantes tal pareciera que estuvieran en una guerra de verdad los tambores seguían sonando - Mi plan costa de dos fases ..- dijo el instructor personal - la primera tu entrara el enemigo estará en este punto – señaló a un muñeco pintado en la pizarra y nosotros aquí – señalo otros cuatros muñecos – soldado Shuindou usted se introducirá hasta esta trinchera y atacara al enemigo sin compasión .. para ello he conseguido esto – le extendió un librito a Shuichi , el peli-rosa lo tomo , revisando el contenido del tiro le dio un infarto … bueno no le dio pero esta así de cerquita – este es una manual de posiciones – K paseaba de un extremo a otro seguido por las asustadas miradas de Suguro , Hiro Y Shu – empezarás con los coqueteos previos luego quiero que realices esas posiciones ..van desde el misionero … recuerda que Yuki Eiri te haga el cuningulus ( es el sexo oral para mujeres el hombre lame el clítoris )

-es fellatio- corrigió Hiro con una gota

-si eso-

-quiero que seas cruel ..- tomo a Shuichi por los hombros

-si!- dijo enérgico Shuichi

-quiero que seas malo-

-Si!-

-no quiero que tomes enemigos !-

-SI!- dijo emocionado

-QUIERO QUE MATES Y NO QUEDE NADA!

-SIIIIII!-

-VAMOS SOLDADO LA GUERRA COMINZA YA –

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- K coloco un equipo especial en sus manos su reviso rápido constaba de ungüentos y varios tipos de accesorios

-A SI QUE ES HORA – Shu comenzó a trotar – GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!- Shu comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto de Yuki

-ese es mi soldado T.T – Suguro y Hiro se veía

-K –comenzó a hablar o mejor dicho a divagar un poco el pelirrojo… para que nos trae no tenemos nada que ver con todo esto … - a lo cual es peliverde no se quedo atrás

-si K-san, además dijiste que tu plan era de dos fases –

-yeah!... ya cumplí con la primera fase …- el rubio tomo el rifle en sus manos

-y la segunda – el americano les apunto Hiro y Suguro estos alzaron sus manos asustados

-ustedes son la segunda fase-

-QUEEE!... oye K-san estas de broma –

-nou nou no temas queridos niños no pensarían que Shuichi seria el único que se divierta no –

-per-pero K-san no se atreverías a forzarnos …-

**_CLICK CLICK_** sonó montando el arma

-----------------

Shu había entrado, admiro el cuarto era totalmente diferente a la sala militar de donde estaba al parecer el hotel se dedicaba a una cosa , le cayo una gran gota .. era un hotel para hacer "aquello" sin limites de imaginación busco a Yuki pero no vio nada se adentro en el baño pero no había nadie se giro

-HAAAAAAAAA! – grito asustado se giro miro a la persona delante de si – Yuki me asustaste yo.. – suspendió sus palabras Yuki estaba vestido de soldado romano el traje dejaba ver sus piernas varoniles y la su pecho llevaba una camisa con motivos romanos y un peto con figuras de olivo de un lado llevaba una especie de espada y su cabeza llevaba un casco con una hilera de penacho

-¿así que me querías ver Neko?- dijo el rubio seductoramente, ver a Yuki así era ..era un sueño, era … del tiro se desmayo

**_PLOCK _**sonó el cuerpo al caer sin sentido, Yuki miro complacido esta noche le haría tapar la boca a el cantante – si te desmayaste con esto espera ver mas adelante mocoso-

-----------------

Hiro Y Suguro estaban esposados por sus manos arrodillados en el piso y viendo a la pared

-K-san suéltanos – lloro Suguro

-como ustedes digan chicos – K se acercó y les "soltó" los pantalones – primero fue Fujisaki

-oye que haces ¿-

-lo que ustedes me pidieron -

-pero me refería a las manos ..- luego fue el turno de Hiro, una vez que ambos chicos estaban desnudo de la cintura para abajo K de coloco de rodillas tomo de su equipo el ungüento se lleno las manos del producto metió los dedos índices de cada mano en el cuerpo de Hiro y Suguro al mismo tiempo

-K deja deja – dijo Suguro y Hiroshi con rubor es sus caras , ese K los había engañado y ellos cayeron en su trampa como unos recontra y soberano estupidos ¡nadie lo vio venir !

-oh vas chicos relájese y divirtámonos la noche es joven – K paso su lengua por el trasero del mas joven lamiendo el escroto y chupando mientras que metía ahora dos dedos en el cuerpo de Hiro haciendo que estos acariciasen el ano alrededor de anillo

-ah! –se escucho gemir Suguro seguido de Hiro

-ah!ah! – k rió los subordinados comenzaban a rendirse ahora K soltó el escroto de Suguro y metió dos dedos

-ah!.. mmmmm- miro como el chico empezaba a endurecerse , de un movimiento comenzó a lamer el escroto de Hiro y chupándolo

-ah!- se quejo Hiro eso condenado era bueno no podía negarlo…Suguro jadeaba quedamente casi inconciente comenzó a mover su cuerpo en forma rítmica de tal forma que los dedos de K se sintieran mas profundo en su ser

-mmmmm ahhh …mmmm siii- Hiro miro hacia atrás vio como K se afanaba lamiendo y relamiendo esa zona de su cuerpo miro al lado Suguro se movía necesitando mas contacto … era una situación muy hot sintió que se endurecía y nadie atendía la erección y esa pocision era incomodo

-----------------

Shu abrió los ojos, recordó antes desvanecerse que Yuki estaba vestido con ropas muy escasas dejando todo a la imaginación ¿o seria su imaginación? se llevo una mano a su cabeza miro alrededor estaba en la habitación del hotel se incorporo un poco

-ya era hora – dijo Yuki molesto estaba al lado tenia un cigarro en la boca- Shu se paro rápidamente

-Gomen Yuki debe estar molesto- el rubio de un movimiento encendió el cigarro dando una calada - si estas molesto te entiendo-

-el traje….- exhaló el humo, y señaló el articulo textil contraparte sobre la cama

-y es mi culpa que …-

-el traje –

-…te moleste y …-

-el traje-

-y –

-URUSAI!...

-………- Yuki le daba miedo

no seas baka que te pongas el traje – Shuichi miro encima de la cama allí estaba un traje igualito al de su Yuki, una sonrisa se apareció

-que pervertido Yuki acaso quiere verme vestido para ti … :3 eres un libidinoso

**_PAAAAFFF! _**Yuki tenia una vena latiendo en su cabeza estaba loco en el momento siquiera que acepto en ir

-iiiiiiteeee!- se sobo su cabeza – ya voy ya voy- que geniecito

-----------------

-K –jadeo- suéltame no puedo así – dijo Hiroshi

-si k suéltanos nos torturas – Fujisaki estaba mas o menos igual, K después de haber escuchado la quejas en sus filas analizo un poco – creo que ustedes merecen amnistía por portarse bien – se acercó y soltó las esposas de ambos .. una vez suelto Suguro se acarició la mano a igual que Hiro ambos tenían feroces erecciones … el mas pequeño se encontraba súper excitado se acerco a K bajo el cierre del pantalón y tomo la semi erección lamiéndola quería ponerla tan dura como la de el, Hiro se coloco a su lado

-no deja …- pelearon

-oye yo la ví primero- peleo Suguro K sonreía maliciosamente

-tranquilos boys para todos tengo no se peleen,- para todo en la vida había solución y esta situación era una de ellas - lámanlo los dos al mismo tiempo - acerco su miembro a ambas bocas estos comenzaron a lamer la polla gustosamente esta se tensó fuertemente mientras Hiro lamía el escroto , Suguro lamía el glande como si de chupeta se tratase ah no sabia que esa verga supiera a reyes metió toda la masculinidad haciendo un movimiento de vaivén K acariciaba su cabellera y la de Hiro el pelirrojo estaba empecinado en sus pelotas se sentía a morir, Sugu-chan saco el miembro de la boca K para equilibrar guió su prominencia a la calida boca de Hiro, este tomo el glande y comenzó con el ritmo de vaivén .. Suguro lamía ahora el escroto y metió en su boca una de las dos pelotas soltándola, K sintió como el fuego se le concentraba entre sus piernas , saco el miembro de la boca de Hiro y se aparto de ambos

-K..-se quejaron ambos

-tranquilo My boys vengan – tomo a Hiro por la mano al igual que Suguro y los guió hasta la cama se sentaron en la esquina de un empujón suave Hiro y Suguro cayeron en la cama k se monto encima de ellos , - K les hará sentir a los dos el amor que siente su manager por ustedes mis queridos representados

-----------------

Shuichi salio del baño de haber sabido en que consistía el trajecito se hubiese negado, el traje era el componente femenino del traje de Yuki … ¡que humillación! Bueno a lo hecho pecho! Se acerco a su pervertido novio este tomaba algo de licor contemplando a Shuichi vestidos en ese traje – Yuki se acerco poco a poco … no podía negar se veía exquisito la figura masculina se dibujaba bien en esas ropas femeninas, su vestido estaba confeccionado de una ligera tela y mas corto a media piernas, arriba, el traje era sostenido sobre sus hombros, de los lados era agarrado con dos motivos dorados en forma de sol un cinto ataba su cintura un brazalete le adornaba un brazo llevaba en su cabeza flores , el rubio se acerco mas sostenía la copa camino alrededor de su peli-rosa detallándolo sobre todo aquel traserito que pronto lo tendría, Shu estaba ruborizado

al estar al frente se acerco hablándole en forma libidinosa – neko esta noche no la olvidaras -

-----------------

K comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Hiro recorrió su boca , se separo ..luego tomo a Suguro besando apasionadamente sus lenguas jugaban dando una mini batalla, se separo, a Suguro le latía el corazón amen de su entrepierna el americano comenzó a recorrer el cuello , Hiro se acerco a la cara de K este levanto su cabeza y comenzó a besar a Hiro ambos chicos estaban a punto de caramelo

-K – dijeron ambos de un movimiento Suguro y Hiro comenzó a desvestir al americano Hiro saco los pantalones por completo y Suguro la camisa, basta decir que las ropas que quedaban cayeron al piso, luego ellos comenzaron a besar el cuerpo del rubio lamiendo y mordiendo Hiro succionaba las tetilla y Suguro el ombligo rodeando con su lengua , K se paro un poco tomo el cuerpo del mas pequeño este se ahorcajo entre sus piernas

-tu primero – beso el abdomen y lamió un tanto la zona … choques eléctrico llegaron directamente a su entrepierna y algo le quemaba atrás , sintió la punta del pene del alto rozarle su ano rosado previamente preparado ya su respiración era agitada y el rubor era muy pronunciado, el pene hizo presión poco a poco

-ah! – como dolía esa cosa, el glande seguía su camino sintió como su zona de guerra era invadida suavemente , sintió como la cabeza ya había entrado en su cuerpo, un dolor agudo , rayos ¡dolía, dolía! pero no pararía sintió como ahora lo largo de la extensión entraba y se retiraba era una sensación rara un ,ligero cosquilleo hacia presencia, a medida que K aumentaba, esta cosquillitas fueron mayores, a medida que K comenzaba a acelerar un tantito -Ah! Demonio!- sintió como su cuerpo se crispaba todo lo único importante en ese momento era que K continuase con la penetración si paraba el mismito agarraría el rifle y le disparaba

**_TAP TAP TAP_** se escuchaba el golpeteo que hacia sonar las piernas con el trasero del pequeño …que subía y bajaba ¡jooo que sabroso! era ni en un parque de diversiones se divertía tanto, y las cosquillitas se convirtieron en un hormigueo increíble

-ha ! HAAAAA! K … sigue sigue, no te pares …. Ha! NOOOOO.. mmmm – que bueno era el americano, si así era el amor de K … ¿por que diablos no se los había dicho antes, k con una mano sobaba el pequeño y con la otra masturbaba a Hiro este tenia las piernas abiertas acariciaba la mano de su mano de arriba abajo

-K-san mmmm – Hiro se inclino hacia delante no aguantaría si el rubio seguía así

**_TAP TAP TAP_** seguía el golpeteo Crauw paro- K- se quejo Suguro el aun quería darse colita

-ahora boys quiero que se gire, - ambos chicos lo miraban molesto – ho boys les prometo que les agradara – K tomo su miembro agitandolo grande rojo y listo para empalar, Hiro y Sugu-chan se colocaron rápidamente de espalda a su manager – ahora quiero que inclines sus cuerpos adelantes- , ambos lo hicieron obediente K tomo a Hiro por la cintura penetrando poco a poco – that well! (que bien!) – que bueno eras su representados muy obedientes , Hiro izo una mueca ..luego sintió el duro miembro del americano entrar y salir los embistes fueron suaves y luego rápido Hiro se sentía extasiado de su boca salía un hilo fino de salivita, las poderosas caderas se pegaban de su trasero abrió mas las piernas, eso dejaría entrar y salir a K rápidamente golpeaba su escroto con el escroto del otro … _escalofríos_ _y corrientazos_ se sentía en el paraíso

-mas rápido …si así no pares – se metió un dedo en la boca para mordérselo, se sentía que pronto tocaría las puertas del paraíso

-K!- se quejo Suguro se acerco a la espalda de su adorado manager – quiero seguir sintiendo como nos quiere – beso la boca en forma apasionada K le tomo la quijada acariciándosela

-tranquilo bebe ahora le toca a tu compañero luego vendré por ti .. beso nuevamente K movía rítmicamente las caderas el guitarrista esta literalmente loco de pasión su manager entraba y salía en forma única y divina

-ahhh siiii- , luego el de la coleta paro su movimiento se vendría si seguía así y no debía tenia que dar a ambos el mismo tratamiento o tendría una rebelión en sus filas

-----------------

-Ese miserable de Shuindou-san … un panda robot volaba por los cielos de Japón con el único propósito de de acabar con cierto cantante peli-rosa …miro su rastreador estaba cerca – está allí en ese edificio - se situó en frente – morirás por haberme engañado … saco su armas letales y antena rastreadora con cámara el objeto se extendió por la habitación y espió –

-aaahhhh!- se escucho

-umh?- RAge se sonrió

-valla estas inspirado no? … se lo pensó mejor una sonrisa macabra surco su mente tendría la exclusividad de la noticia … eso era magnifico dando a una series de botones conecto las imágenes al sistema de circuito cerrados del hotel … tomo el móvil y tecleó un numero

-Ayame! Quiero que codifiques esta señal y la trasmita para el canal –

-si señorita Rage – los hombres de la estación corrieron al recibir la señal no daban crédito a lo que ocurría

-Ayame esto será una bomba!- si los numeritos del raitin subirían bastante

-----------------

Shu estaba atado en la cama

-¿Yuki no crees que seria mejor –

-Urusai … - demando el rubio con una sonrisa …se había quitado el casco – hoy no te me escaparas ni que grites, llore o supliques, haré todas aquellas cosas que me plazcan sobre ti – Shu trago duro cuando el decía eso siempre terminaba semi violado …el rubio se acerco con algo parecía una pila

-¿Yuki que es eso?-

-¿esto? . – llegó hasta él sus manos empezaron a acarició las suaves piernas desde afuera del muslo hacia adentro- esto es uno de los juguetes que compre para divertirme , - Yuki mostró el objeto este asemejaba a una pequeña pila

-¿Yuki para que quieres una pila? – el rubio sonrió aun mas en forma maliciosa acerco la pequeña pila a la cara del chico pudo sentir una vibración en ese aparato

-esto es apenas un abrebocas de lo que viene – Yuki bajo ese aparatito bajo hasta la entrepiernas debajo de la falda y bajo el pantie que tenia paso el aparato por el sexo luego bajo mas hasta la entrada entrando y saliendo , Shu sintió como esa cosa vibraba

- mmmm – Shu comenzó a contorsionarse – siii ah! Que bien - ¡ja y que vibración ¡ cerro su ojos adentrándose en el túnel del placer – ah Yuki ah!- que bien se sentía esa pilita era única , el rubio besaba el cuello del peli-rosa giro su mano circularmente abriendo el anillo de Shu con ese artefactito que además de estimularlo agrandaría esa zona para otras cosillas que tenia en mente y que el estupido se negaba hacer con el , después que el aparato hubiere hecho su función principal busco las otras cosas que tenia preparado

-----------------

K estaba un poco recuperado tomo a Suguro entrando y comenzó a bambolearse dentro, Hiro se masturbaba por sus piernas corría el producto de la excitación de su manager ,con un demonio y estaba a punto de acabar …pero deseaba acabar con su protector y K daba vigorosas penetraciones en el cuerpo de Fujisaki ¡que frustración!

-si K dame mas onegai mas – K acelero Suguro sintió que el hormigueo en su zona se estaba volviendo mas y mas fuerte sintió que algo se acumulaba en sus piernas y necesitaba – k quiero correrme – dijo el peliverde necesitado el rubio salio de ese cuerpo –

-vamos bebe se que puedes aguantar- beso la espalda del pequeño. Fujisaki sintió como una especie de tizón le marcaba esa piel , se giro le dio un beso apasionado demandante se retiro poco a poco , K sonrió era la sonrisa mas dulce que había visto nunca , luego el americano se monto encima de Hiro este estaba boca arriba esperándolo – ahora es tu turno- sentencio K, Hiro sonrió

-----------------

Yuki se acerco con una cadena en ella tenia una serie de pelotas anidadas unas con otras al final de la cuerda tenia un anillo para sujetar

Yuki suéltame- vio que el rubio llegaba unas pelotas de color rosa en sus manos - …umh? …¿que es eso? -

-"esto" es para divertirme, - Eiri sentía una semi excitación, el rubio se monto cerca de la cabeza de Shuichi

-te soltare si haces todo lo que te digo – el peli-rosa asintió el escritor soltó los nudos , se sentía mejor Shuichi se iba a levantar y esto fue impedido – no tan rápido Shu-chan – Eiri metió en la boca de el vocalista su miembro , Shu comenzó a lamer y succionar , Yuki por su parte estaba metido de cabeza entre las pernas del cantante hizo que Shu flexionara las piernas y metió una pelotita dentro del trasero del chico, Shu entornó los ojos que era eso

no pudo protestar ya que su adorado amante le tenia la boca ocupada en otras cosas Yuki comenzó a meter varia pelotitas el trasero de Shu una a una estas eran engullidas sin problemas una a una, mientras hacia eso comenzó a bambolearse tirarse a Shuichi por la boca era divino – mmmm..mmmm – Shuichi sintió como la extensión de él agrandaba en su boca semi ahogándolo – Yuki saco su miembro duro se coloco en frente de Shuichi , Shu aprecio una vez mas la gran dote que tenia su novio era grande y gruesa y también larga que lo ponía a gritar de dolor y placer , Shu comenzó a hacérsele agua la boca …

-¿que miras Shu-chan?- Yuki se divertía – acaso no has visto un hombre desnudo , se le monto encima cara a cara - te excita tener a un hombre entre tus piernas-

Shu lo miro fijo, una sonrisita se asomo - no cualquier hombre Yuki …solo tu - el rubio se sintió complacido Shuichi era suyo - pero no negaras que tu también te excita con la linda idea de joderme – Eiri frunció el ceño ese niño estaba muy alzado y debería ponerle el remedio

-¿tu madre nunca te ha dicho que no debes contestarle a tus mayores?..

"sonrisita maliciosa" -si, pero me dejo por imposible … soy un niño malo-

Míralo que conteston -por eso te daré un ejemplar castigo- Eiri se sentó en la cama tomo a Shuichi y apoyo boca abajo colocando el trasero en sus piernas

**_Paafff! pafff!_** golpeó la nalga del grosero dando así una buena tunda

-Yukii yaaa no fue mi intención buuuaaaa- lloriqueo una vez terminado el castigo Shu se paro sobandose su trasero que estaba rojo, Eiri le impuso una tarea – ahora deberás aguantarte y te correrás cuando yo te diga ¡entendido!- El pequeño bajo la cabeza su pelo tapaban el rostro

dijo todo acongojadito -si Yuki – pero Yukin no vio la cara de Shu que reía por lo debajito esto se estaba poniendo divertido, luego el rubio tomo a Shu por la cuerdita que salía de su trasero

-Yukiii…- con sonrojo caminar con esas esféricas en el trasero no era muy a gusto que se diga – …molestan!-

-¿te molestan? – el joven asintió – entonces debemos poner el remedio

uhm?- eso sonó peligroso trato de escapar pero Eiri gracias a su fuerza lo puso en cuatro en la cama – Yuki que piezas hacer! T.T- sintió que el rubio tensaba la cuerdita, acaso su novio iba a ,- Yuki noo para para!- lloriqueo el cantante, demasiado tarde el rubio dio un jalón a cada pelotita salía una – ay … mierda ..ay..no!.. para! – por cada pelotita la expresión y palabras variaban eso dolía mucho pero al llegar a la décima primera pelotita de las 20 ya la cosa no parecía ser taaann malo del todo, tenia un "yonosecual" que le gustaba de esas pelotitas insidiosas ya faltando dos Eiri las saco de un jalón - ahhhh!- gimió levantó su cabeza tímidamente y miro a su pervertido novio – na Yuki –

-que!- Shu tenia un gran sonrojo

-¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo?- : )

O.o

-----------------

-Wuao! Mira dime si esto no esta picante- la compañera de Seguridad sintió que por sus entre piernas escurría algo, se giro ese escritor tenia fama de ser bueno pero hoy su compañero había dicho todo lo contrario … verían quien tenia la razón se acercaron a las pantallas de Tv , una puerta se abrió

-SEÑORITAS !- dijo un hombres elegantemente vestido -emergencia deben quitar la señal yaa! -

-en eso trabajamos la codificación es difícil – dijeron ambas – pero tranquilo jefe interceptaremos la señal

-es mi ruina! mi ruina! – en eso el móvil – si QUEE! Esta seguro …no ..si siii..noo aja -

-listo jefe interceptamos la señal – iba a oprimir el botón

-ESPERENN! No lo hagan parece que la recepción se desborda quieren mas …$-$-

-¿que hacemos jefe? –

-lo obvio …mande la señal a todas los rincones- unas lagrimitas de felicidad salían de sus ojos

- si usted lo dice jefe – la chica pulso un botón mandó la señal a los televisores del la recepción, del restauran y del los bares Kareoke y luego siguió mirando embobada

-----------------

K se enterró poco a poco, Hiro enlazó con sus piernas el cuerpo de l manager por la cintura, K paro un momento esperando que su compañero sintiera sus dimensiones luego comenzó a moverse, Suguro estaba atrás lamiendo el pene y el escroto de Craw, el ritmo fue aumentando

-por favor K – el guitarrista estaba en sus limites hasta en esto su manager los torturaba – ahhhh !- si que los torturaba ese condenado , Suguro besaba y lamía el cuerpo del americano llego hasta sus hombros , K beso a el pequeño Suguro mientras embestía a Hiro

**_TOP! TOP! TOP!_** Sonaba el golpeteo rítmico suave y cadencioso

-ah K que bueno eres – dijo Hiro retorciéndose – déjame llegar onegai- suplicó – déjame correrme contigo mm-

-K yo también quiero – dijo Suguro necesitado en los labios del de la coleta- onegai -. K puso a el pequeño al frente de el con las piernas a los lados de la cabeza de Hiro mientras embestía al guitarrista lamía chupaba y succionaba a la extremidad del pequeño

**_TOP!… TOP!… TOP!... LAMER! LAMER! LAMER!_**!

K sentía que el final llegaba , acelero mas la penetración y succionó con mas fuerza ..Suguro sintió una gran explosión su semen fue expulsado y tomado d por su adorado Manager , Hiro por su parte sintió escalofríos

-ahhhhh!- se corrió encima de su abdomen al mismo tiempo que su protector se corría en su cuerpo , una vez consumado K salio de el guitarrista con su lengua paso para limpiar a Hiro saboreando el otro orgasmo .. estaba cansado había sido una buena jornada de sexo ambos chicos colocaron sus cabezas en el pecho de su Manager Hiro a la derecha y Suguro a la izquierda abrazaditos muy acaramelados

- ustedes son unos Good boys (buenos chicos) – beso a Hiro y después Suguro -es hora de dormir mañana hay trabajo que hacer luego de esto los tres se enrumbaron en un placentero sueño

-----------------

Ambos cuerpos ya desnudos daban rienda suelta a su imaginación .. bueno el realidad un rubio libidinoso pervertido de novelas románticas nada romántico daba rienda suelta a su imaginación …

-Ahora mocoso hablador- Tomo a Shu le coloco un anilla en su escroto

-Yuki ahora para que es esto es incomodo …-

-como tienes poco aguante con esto me asegurare de que no te corras tan rápido Shuichi -

-pero Yuki yo no me.. aaarrggtrrr !- grito de dolor Eiri dio un halon a la anilla

-seguro mato confianza – luego de eso vendría otro cosita que compró en el Sex Shop, saco de allí un miembro de goma con varios nuditos y un palito de goma con una especie de correita Y el rubio ato el palo de goma alrededor de la boca se Shu, el pequeño no le quedo otra que apretar el articulo en sus diente

-esto es para que no grites mocoso destemplado- luego con el falo falso previamente lubricado comenzó a enterrarlo en el trasero poco a poco

-mmmmmm-….mmmm- dijo Shuichi Eiri tenia una visión exquisita el joven peli-rosa esta a su merced completa …**_sonrisa lujuriosa y pervertida _**no escucharía el "para Yuki para" ..por un buen rato , metió y saco el falo - Shu tenia una cara febril ese rubio se pasaba … - hummm hummm .- Eiri no entendía nada pero de seguro el cantante gemía y ya calculando el fastidio de "Yuki para" desato le correa de la boca quería escuchar esos jadeos que emitía esa voz grutual para él era la mejor letra que entonaba no como las letricas esas sin sentidos que escribía

-¿rico Shu-chan? – le susurro – a que si –

-si Yuki sigue onegai se siente bien..pero se sentiría mejor si fuese tu miembro- dijo febril

-¿quiere que te lo meta? –

-hai.. ahhh- Eiri saco el miembro falso y se coloco encima Shu aprecio que el miembro de su querido escritor, ya tenia las dimensiones perfectas totalmente erguido largo, grueso y duro, pronto eso se le clavaría en el trasero haciéndolo enloquecer … cerro sus ojos un segundo sintió como poco a poco entraban su amante la tenia grande a comparación de el pero que rico era – mmmmm ahhh!- dolía pero a la vez sintió que la carne se le ponía erizadita era estrecho eso hacia que al principio doliera pero su rubio se empeño en extenderle bien la entrada – mmmmmm que rico Yuki…- sintió ya que el miembro se había acoplado en el interior comenzando un suave vaivén para acelerar -ahh Yukii que bien se siente – ese rubio tiraba demasiado bien le hacia unos toquecito especiales que lo estremecían bárbaramente … ¿acaso tenia un "punto G"? .. bueno el llamaría el "punto Guyov" por aquello de "Gózalo una y otra vez" –mmm Yuki siii sigue no pares aammmm ahhh!- sintió como el miembro enloquecedor le daba unos reveces únicos aumentando mas esas ganas de su Yuki le diera mas duro …y eso exigiría – Yukiii mmm mas mi amor dame mas duro si así sii sigue sigue Yuki no te pares aaHHH AHHH! SIIII –

-----------------

Un hombre que celebraba su cumple se encontraba en el bar Karaoke había rentado el inmueble por toda la noche, tan igual a los otros clientes , es su caso en concreto se encontraba reunido con su amigo del trabajo cero mujeres .. por que ambos estaban casados y ya tenían hasta aquí del sexo femenino, que no hagas esto, que si no hagas lo otro … seria hablar de deportes mujeres , mas deportes y mas mujeres tomar y tomar mas licor .. jar! Jar! Jar! y ya estaba pasaditos de tragos quedaron en celebrar y que mejor destemplarse la voz … la música sonaba y las letras aparecían

-jajá jajá rieron - un gran parpadeo dio en la imagen , la señal se había ido por un segundo y volvió pero esta no duro mucho en el receptor aparecieron las imágenes de dos personas … no dos hombres haciendo sexo y del duro , ambos hombres se quedo viendo como un hombre mayor se templaban a un chico vestido de antiguo greco o algo y ambos templaban divinamente , se acercaron a la pantalla

"_siii sigue ah! AHHH SIII SIGUE"_- era el sonido del televisor, ambos sintieron que se calentaba abajo, el mayor se sonrojo

-oye Miuo estas viendo eso –

-si- pero no era un si normal – esos dos tiraban rico a pesar de ser hombres, el otro miro fijo en su compañero que miraba a la pantalla – seria así de divino tirarse a un hombre? Solo bastaba intentarlo además su compañero de labores no era desagradable … sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo, el cumpleañero apoyo su cabeza

-¿Miuo-kun que haces? –

- sssshhhh… dije que te divertirías esta noche y eso haremos – se acerco a la mesa volcó todo abajo y coloco a su compañero de trabajo un beso atrapo sus labios comenzando a desnudarlo – te prometo que hoy será un cúmplenos único-

-----------------

Eiri miro el cuerpo que se retorcía abajo a cada estocada el pequeño se retorcía mas pidiendo que le diera mas duro … una sonrisita de satisfacción le ganaba, ese cantante hablador le tapusaria la boca … ¿que era impotente y eyaculador precoz? Dio dos aceptos en el trasero apretadito

-ahhh Yukiii siiii – si el muy estupido no olvidara este día

-¿te gusta Shu-chan? –

-si siii-

-¿te gusta como te la meto? – mordió el cuello bueno había que reconocerlo tirarse a Shuichi era lo mas divino que había hecho en su carbona vida, el chico era un baka cero talento pero gentil y amoroso pero un muermo en cuestión de sexo.. pero como dicen por ahí "si la vida te da limones…. Haz limonada " y eso fue lo que le toco

-mucho Yuki mucho …. Te gusta mi trasero- pregunto el picantoso chico, Eiri se sorprendió un poco a veces le salía con unas pensándolo bien este limoncito no estaba del todo mal, Eiri sin separarse se coloco de medio lado sujetó a Shu y siguió embistiéndolo besaba el cuello y la boca de su peli-rosa

-mmmm que trasero tan divino Shu-chan, aunque fuera mas rico si lo moviera para variar – seria que hasta en eso Yuki se metía con el

-YUUKII T.T .. BAKA! ahh! Mierda – Uesugi le dio otros ricos aceptos .. #¡un momento# Eiri pensó rápido, claro que podía! había una posición que …jojojo .. Eiri salio del trasero de el pequeño de allí escurría fluidos , el rubio se acostó en la cama he hizo que Shuichi se sentara encima poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo , el chico estaba encima calbagandolo - siiii que rico- tomo el trasero de Shu y comenzó a marcarle el rimo su pene entraba y salía chocando con las nalgas de el pequeño

**_TAP TAP TAP _**

- YUUKII ahH eres bueno - Shu recorría sus manos en su cuerpo tratando de mitigar el placer que le brindaba su Yuki sentía ganar de terminar bajó sus manos y trato de quitarse la anilla que aprisionaba .. pero mierda ¿por que carajo el rubio hizo eso? .. por que era un pervertido, no podía quitárselo …mierda! T.T , el rubio veía divertido como el niño sufría para desatarse la anilla dos intentos tres ..cuatro intentos fallido… era un baka ..con su mano dio un jaloncito y luego la cosa esa se aflojo. Shu en un desespero se la quito se paro un poco y comenzó a masturbarse Eiri aprovecho esto para acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas Shu se masturbaba .. ver eso era demasiado..acelero mas sus caderas sintió que pronto se consumía tomo firmemente por la cintura al pequeño -YUKI!.. YUKI!.. YUKI!.. YUKI!..- un espeso liquido salio de su miembro bañando y salpicando el estomago y el torso de su compañero, Yuki tomo al pequeño y lo pego a su cuerpo un brazo le rodeo la cintura y la otra mano sobaba lascivamente apretando y estrujando las nalgas del muchacho

-JODER SHUICHI!- sintió una gran explosión llenando esa cavidad era n orgasmo profundo duro e intenso –ahhh! Mmmm- siguió dando las ultimas penetraciones el cuerpo inerte del cantante respiraba agitado igual que el sus corazones estaban acelerados y el sudor de sus cuerpo se mezclaban del trasero de Shuichi escurría el fluido corporal de su amado Eiri llevo su mano para acariciar la unión de ellos

-¿te gusto? – el peque asintió ruborizado la manos de el escritor acariciaba dulcemente su miembro que comenzaba a bajarse y el ano de su querido koi unidos aun estrechamente..

-Yuki… ¿te sientes feliz conmigo? …¿ me amas?- Eiri vio a su querida pareja sus hermosos ojos debía decir lo que su corazón guardaba pero era difícil …

-Shuichi yo..- Eiri aun acariciaba esa unión que significaba mucho, el pequeño se aleto por fin Yuki abriría su corazón hacia el Eiri sonrió dulcemente - Shuichi yo te a…- la puerta se abrió

_**PAFFFF!**_

-_Papi mami! _– corrió el pequeño hasta donde estaba sus padre,

- Discúlpeme pero ya sabe como es Rikku-san- dijo Yoshiki

- !NO NO NO!- grito Shu casi lo tenia casi se lo decía , -POOOOQUEEE?- la vida no era justa, el vocalista giro la cabeza allí estaba Rikku el pequeño miro a su _mami _encima de su _Papi_ ambos estaban desnudo con las piernas entrelazadas¿acaso estaban peleando? …¿ por que hacían eso?.. él solo se quitaba la ropa para bañarse o vestirse y le regañaban si peleaba con otros niños ..su cabecita no entendía – ¿_mami. Papi_ que están haciendo? – pregunto curioso y lleno de inocencia , el pequeñín tomo su "chupeta y siguió lamiendo

Shu miro bien la paleta -¿Yuki por que Rikku tiene un vibrador en su boca? – Eiri tenia un ligero Tic junto con varias venita , un hombre elegantemente vestido entraba

-GRACIAS GRACIAS ! Tomo la mano de Yuki estrechándolo emocionado …- ustedes han sido los mejores-!

- eh?- pregunto Yuki – a que se refiere –

-a que mas señor.. su encuentro amoroso fue trasmitido a nivel nacional en todos los canales ..los teléfonos están que revienta tenemos ocupados las Suite para dos años pero tranquilo ustedes no necesitan reservar sean bienvenidos!-

-¿QUEEEE!- Grito el rubio

Varios reporteros estaba afuera sostenido por los guardias del Hotel

-¿YUKI-SAN DÍGANOS QUE POSICIONES MAS PUEDE HACERLO!-

-¿SHUINDOU-KUN LO HA CHECO CON LÁTIGO Y OTROS ARTÍCULOS!-

-¿YUKI-SAN QUE SINTIÓ DESPUÉS DE CORRESE AUN TIENE GANAS DE HACERLO OTRA VEZ, CUANTAS VECES LO HACEN! - Eiri miro al niño que lamía esa cosa, al administrador hotelero. a los reporteros y por ultimo a Shuichi casi le decía lo que sentía y el aun estaba "pegado" con el mocoso ese .. claro que le diría lo que sentía

-----------------

-YUUUKIII ABRE NO TENGO LA CULPA ABRE ABRE T:T! Shuichi era titado de la habitación – YUUUUUKIII ABREME! SOY INOCENTE !- tenia una sabana que cubría la mitad de debajo de su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió – gracias Yuki ya sabia yo que..-

**_PAAAAFFFF_** un niño de 5 años mas o menos era tirado a su cabeza

Y no vuelvan a la casa mas hoy mismo le cambio las cerraduras - Eiri tiro la puerta de la habitación - YUUUUKIIII NOOOO NO ME ECHES!- los reporteros daba su opinión a los demás medios y entrevistaban a un administrador feliz y aun ahora famoso Yoshiki

-----------------

Al día siguiente comenzaron las labores, todo era normal en Ng, Shu llego tarde con Rikku este lamía aun su rica "chupeta" había sido botado una vez mas por una temporada pero sabia que el rubio lo amaba aunque no lo dijere bajo la mas absolutas de las tortura, le aceptaría otra vez, solo tenia que darle un par de años para que se le pasa el enojo, los medio sacaron grandes titulares " Yuki Eiri el deseo de toda mujer " salía en primera plana la virilidad de su novio y lo apasionado que era y en la posiciones que hacia, en fin K le correteo, Sakano estaba de crisis. A la hora del medio día noto que K Hiro y Suguro comían juntitos se sentó con ellos en la mesa

-K te traje uno asado americano con salsa, guisante y puré de patatas - dijo Suguro

K te traje un delicioso estofado con arroz y de postre pie de manzana – le dio de comer una cucharada

-Ah que bien se ve bueno-

-oye probará del mío!- pelo Hiro…

-no del mío!- continuó Suguro

-tranquilos boys probaren ambos- Shuichi tenia tan solo un miserable pan, se le cayo la boca al ver como era atendido el rubio americano a cuerpo de rey. K degusto cada uno de los platos y vio como Suguro y Hiro estaba rodeado de flores, rosas, orquídeas y margaritas. Miraban extasiado comer a el lindo americano, Shu se frotó los ojos con sus manos , a lo mejor tenia visiones , abrió mas los ojos Hiro y Suguro apoyaron sus cabeza en el pecho de K acariciándolo acarameladamente un aura brilloso empezó a desprenderse del trío, el haz de luz era de tal intensidad que enceguecía a cualquiera que los viera

-AAAHHH! NO PUEDO VER!- grito Sakano cerrando sus parpado tal vez ese haz de intensa luz había quemado sus retinas dejándolo ciego permanentemente

-muy bien!- dijo Shuichi parándose disgustado apuntándole con el dedo y tapando a Rikku los ojitos que seguía empecinado con "su dulce" - ahora me dirán en que esquina compran la drogas y donde se la fuman-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aclaratoria: por cierto como sabrán Yoshinki es el hermano de Kitazawa y hasta donde se Yuki es un apellido y no un nombre por lo tanto por simple supón lo que es Rikku y Yoshinki su apellidos son "Yuki" amenos que el nene no le hayan dado el apellido paterno y Eiri que toma el apellido para no olvidarse de su sensei aunque he leído en algunas viñetas Kitazawa como apellido entonces si fuera así no tendría chiste ¿no?

KIIIAAAA! Wuao! … ¡que hentai! Weno este fic lo escribí para el concurso epara el grupo que integro, espero que guste n.n , bueno me divertí un montón creo que era un concurso de lemon no de perversidades ! pero allí estaba estas cosas dándome vuelta en la cabeza , no lo resistí, Lo se me pase con Rikku JAJAAJA! Pobre niño creo que su caramelo de fresa era adictivo…espero que el fics sea de su agrado.. la dirección es

http:( slash slash )mx.groups. están los diferentes fanfic concursantes solo falta su votación, n.n una vez mas arigato por leer

OWARI


End file.
